


Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Six

by Dede42



Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [6]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Broken Bones, Frustration, Tension, falling, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Delta continues to make the tapes.
Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075538
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Six

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Voice Documentations of ETNMystic: Everlock Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618592) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Yes, this is another tape from Delta. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**TAPE SIX: TREE ISSUES**

*****

_****Click.**** _

_I am back, and I think that I am slowly losing my mind from being locked up in this stupid cage! I can’t stand it! I can’t!_

(She sobs for several minutes…and then slowly pulls herself together.)

_Sorry, sorry, I – I, this being locked up in a cage for what feels like weeks, and I’m almost certain that I’ll be giving into despair soon enough, just like Junko wants._

_Ok, so, um, I saw Gabbie fall into a hole that’s in a tree and so I went to look for the group, even though I was limping because I’d sprained my left ankle while trying to follow Gabbie, and so I had to go more slowly then normal._

_I did manage to find the group, who were on the edge of the camp having a discussion of what to do, and even I realized that Mystic, Ivy, Andrea R., Alice, and Ro were missing, along with Gabbie now, and I figured that they all had ended up falling into that tree in the clearing. I also realized that I had information that the group needed._

_I tried twice to tell them that I knew where Gabbie was, but they kept ignoring me, even the six campers were ignoring me, and I finally lost my temper. I was_ done _with their crap of excluding me, treating me like I was useless, and acting like I didn’t exist. I. Was. Done._

_Which was why I screamed at them, letting out my inner Nikita for a quick second, and boy did that make them all jump and stare at me. But to be completely honest, I didn’t care that I made them all jump, I was_ that _fed up with them all, and I said in a calmer voice, even though I wasn’t feeling calm at that particular moment, that I knew where Gabbie was._

_Nikita did want to know why I hadn’t told them sooner, and so I snapped that not only had I just got there, but also that they all were treating me like I didn’t exist. I kinda hoped that I made the group feel guilty for how they’d been treating me, and Joey actually did apologize…so it was a start._

_I did have to admit that I’d hurt my ankle when I was asked where I’d seen Gabbie, and I hadn’t counted on being glomped by Cecelia of all people. I did point out that I was the only one who knew where Gabbie had gone when Cecelia offered to look after me in one of the cabins, and so both Cecelia and Safiya helped support me as I directed them to the clearing and the tree._

_It was a little slow going because of my injury and it didn’t help matters that Cecelia kept coddling me the entire time. I knew that Mystic didn’t like it when this happened to her, and I could understand why she got annoyed at time when Cecelia or anyone else did all that coddling. I knew that Candy Pop was having a field day with how I was being treated by Cecelia, and I did shoot him a look at one point, earning his annoying smile in return._

_Anyway, we did reach the clearing, which was I still consider to be a paradise compared to the rest of the camp, and to the tree. I did get a few odd looks when I insisted that I’d seen Gabbie fall into it, but we all have seen stranger things by this point, so we all made our way up the hill to the tree, Cecelia coddling me the whole way, much to my annoyance._

_Of course, it turns out that there was one_ small _problem. Bretman asked me where I’d seen Gabbie fall into the tree, and I said that there was a hole – which was no longer there._

_Now I_ know _that there had been a hole when I was there earlier, but now the hole was gone, and yet I_ had _seen it. MatPat did suggest examining the tree to see if there was a way in, and I was all for it – except that Cecelia wasn’t going to let me help with the search, she wanted me to rest my ankle, and while that_ was _a good idea, I was being stubborn and really wanted to help._

_That is one of my problems. I have a stubborn streak that I get from my dad’s mom, my late Grandmother Edith, who had been a southern Belle, and I wanted to get rid of my brand of being useless and treated like I didn’t exist – of course that was when Envy and Candy Pop entered the clearing, where they’d gone, I have no idea, but there they were, and when Envy asked what happened to Ivy and Alice, Taylor had the nerve to call me Alpha and said that I had_ apparently _seen Gabbie fall into the tree._

_I was fed up with Taylor, who was acting_ seriously _sketch in my mind, and I was all ready to argue with her – when four new people show up, four people that Envy and Candy Pop had found: Bernhard and Desiderio were two new ETN writers, and also Lydia Deetz and Beetlejuice, also known as BJ._

_Now, I’m not talking about Lydia and BJ from the movie Beetlejuice, but from the broadway musical, and all four had no idea of how they ended up here or even who the Cursed God was either. Parris did gripe about now having even less chances to actually speak in this storyline, and I had to agree with them since most of us writers weren’t getting much screen time, especially me._

_Ok that is a bit selfish of me, I know, and yet it’s true in my mind._

_So, while the group was examining the tree with the help of the new arrivals, I wanted to help as well, but Cecelia wasn’t having it, and pulled me away from the group to get me to rest my ankle._

_Now, in retrospect, I should’ve listened to her, I really should have listened to Cecelia, but like I said before, I have a stubborn streak, and so I didn’t pay attention to where we were standing when I finally managed to pull free of Cecelia – and that was when my center of gravity decided to take a nap, and I ended up falling down the hill._

_Because of this, my left ankle went from being sprained to being broken, and for the first time in my life, I have broken a bone. I tried not to let on when Cecelia, Envy, Candy Pop, and few others came running down the hill to help me, and this time I let Cecelia support me over to a spot to rest up._

_I had_ truly _rendered myself useless, and so I couldn’t do anything, not even when Lydia, BJ, Safiya, MatPat, Colleen, Rea, Liza, Bailey, and Tana all ended up falling into the hole in the tree when it suddenly open, and they all disappeared inside the tree._

(Laughs ironically.)

_Yeah, I knew how to screw myself over, and I did big time by breaking my ankle._

(Hears footsteps coming.)

_I – I have – I have to go. Someone’s coming._

_****Click.**** _

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, still regretting that argument with Cecelia. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
